deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Plagueis
1= |-| 2= Darth Plagueis the Wise was a Muun and the master of Darth Sidious. He appears in the Star Wars Legends continuity, which is longer official canon as of the 2014 reboot. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * None History Darth Plagueis was the Sith Master of Darth Sidious, also known as Emperor Palpatine. He was obsessed with the manipulation of midi-chlorians to preserve, extend, and even create life. His birth was orchestrated by Darth Tenebrous, who bought him from his parents once his strength in the Dark Side of the Force was confirmed. Tenebrous trained Plagueis to hide in plain sight as a prominent banking mogul. Using the power he amassed through extreme wealth, Plagueis was able to orchestrate the rise and fall of many star systems, crime lords, and policitians, which threw the Galactic Republic into chaos. After Darth Plagueis murdered his master, he was determined to meet a different fate. Plagueis planned to end the Rule of Two by discovering the secret of eternal life through the Force, and rule indefinitely. His experimentation with midi-chlorians inadvertently created a child born purely of the Force, named Anakin Skywalker. Darth Plagueis and his apprentice, Darth Sidious, caused many crises throughout the galaxy, destabilizing the Republic and preparing for a war in which they would exterminate the Jedi Order. Plagueis manipulated Palpatine's path to becoming the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, and expected his apprentice to appoint his Master as co-chancellor. Together, they would rule, and Plagueis would be allowed to devote more time to his obsession of immortality. But on the eve of their victory, Sidious betrayed Plagueis, and murdered him, claiming control of the galaxy for himself. Years later, Sidious (in his civilian guise of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine) recounted Plagueis' story as The Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise, an old "Sith legend", to sway Anakin Skywalker to the dark side. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Hego Damask II * Age: Several centuries old * Species: Muun * Occupation: Dark Lord of the Sith * Master of Darth Sidious Physical Abilities * Superhuman strength and speed * Has three hearts * Highly capable of fighting other force users and multiple groups Powers and Abilities * Extremely intelligent * Skilled businessmen * Master schemer and manipulator * Capable Marksmen * Skilled unarmed combatant ** Adept in Teräs Käsi * Master Lightsaber User Force Abilities * Telekinesis ** Can lift and manipulate objects with his mind ** Able to rip individuals apart with his force pushes * Tutaminis ** Can absorb blaster bolts with his bare hands and channel it into Force Lightning * Force Drain ** Absorbs the force energy of a living being to rejuvenate himself * Mind Trick ** Can create constructs of himself in the minds of his targets to fool them * Convection ** A force ability that allows the user to increase their body temperature to extreme levels * Heart Stun ** Used it on himself to keep both of his remaining hearts from failing * Force Barrier ** Surrounds himself in force energy ** Can protect Plagueis from blaster fire and even close ranged physical attacks * Force Lightning ** Most recognizable Sith ability ** Can use it in quick bursts or a constant stream to electrocute the victims * Telepathy ** Can read the thoughts and emotions of others * Force Bellow ** A force ability that amplifies the voices of force users to devastating effects ** Plagueis' force bellow is more powerful than any sonic weapon * Force Stealth ** Can cloak his dark side nature from Jedi, even experienced Jedi Masters like Dooku and Sifo Dyas * Midi-chlorian manipulation ** Plagueis' most powerful technique ** Can manipulate his midi-chlorians to heal himself, becoming immortal ** Can manipulate the midi-chlorians in one's body to return to their source, essentially willing a subject to die Feats * Unintentionally created the Chosen One when he attempted to manipulate the living force itself * His mere presence alone changed the hot climate of Naboo into a cold winter that lasted an entire year * During his duel with Venamis he was so fast that an onlooker mistook him as a lightning bolt rushing through the trees * Manipulated the young Palpatine into murdering his family and becoming his Sith Apprentice * As a child, he mind tricked one of his playmates into inadvertently committing suicide * He successfully killed his Master, Darth Tenebrous by collapsing a ceiling of rocks on top of him and then snapping his neck. Earning the title of Dark Lord of the Sith in the process * Subtly manipulated Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas into creating a clone army to serve the Republic, which would bring the downfall of the Jedi Order * Can conjure force illusions of himself that are so convincing he even fooled his apprentice Darth Sidious * Mastered manipulating midi-chlorians, essentially creating life * Was dubbed by his mentor, Darth Tenebrous as a master of Lightsaber combat * Was ultimately responsible for laying the seeds of the rise of the Galactic Empire by placing himself and Sidious in the halls of power * He discovered the secret of becoming a Force Ghost * Despite being heavily injured he was able to kill a handful of Maladian assassins by himself before Sidious saves him * His Force Waves are so powerful, investigators who were inspecting the remains of his victims were convinced that they were killed with explosives *Darth Sidious himself admits that his master is more powerful than he is, which is the reason he murdered him in his sleep Faults * Ironically despises Lightsaber combat, seeing it as tedious waste of energy * Incredibly arrogant * Is more of a scholar and scientist than a fighter * He requires lengthy concentration to manipulate an individual's midi-chlorians * Suffers from a god complex * Was forced to wear a Transpirator mask over his face for the remainder of his life and will kill him if damaged * His trust in his apprentice Darth Sidious ultimately leads to his death by the later's hands * Contrary to popular belief: lightsabers can't cut through everything Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Book Combatants Category:Darkness Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Male Category:Old Combatants Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Martial Artist Category:Illusionists Category:Psychopaths Category:Combatants without an opponent